elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gray Cowl of Nocturnal/Archive 1
"The cowl is not given an armor value, nor a condition rating. It is unbreakable." - This is not entirely accurate. The cowl is classed as clothing, not armor, and therefore has no condition rating or armor value. I've changed the text to reflect this. Stoo 05:33, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Quote: Bounty fixed at 500 gold; can be payed off through Armande Christophe (guards will look the other way). I'm fairly certain it cannot be paid off, otherwise the Gray Fox can dance around Hieronymus Lex and next to the wanted posters without being arrested because there's no bounty on him. I've also tried talking to Armande to rid the bounty, but it won't let me (I've made sure I had the gold necessary, and a decent bounty on my head). So the part about the bounty is now edited, unless someone can indeed pay it off legitimately. Daniel 17:19, 5 April 2006 (CDT) You can definitely pay off the bounty and function normally for a while. The bounty will periodically come back however. Maybe after X minutes or every midnight or something it applies another 500 bounty. If you're ever caught wearing the cowl in public, you can unequip it and and yield to the guard. Your normal identity will have no bounty. If multiple guards have agro on you though, it can be tricky to yield to all of them. If it's just one I've never had any problems unequiping the cowl and yielding with no bounty remaining. You can, indeed, equip the cowl to do whatever evil it is that you want to do then remove it. --Brilhasti 23:30, 5 April 2006 (CDT) :How do you pay it off, exactly? I have a 40 bounty on my head without the cowl on. I talk to Armande and pay off my bounty no problem. I then put on the cowl, with a 1000 or so bounty and the option to pay it off is not there - if everyone else can pay it off then my game is probably bugged. For the record, I use the PC version. Daniel 09:54, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :: Daniel: I'm on PC too and I am able to pay off my fines. One of us is bugged but who knows which? It's really not that much of an advantage anyways since the bounty just comes back in several hours.--207.86.178.231 10:33, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Yelling will calm all guards, not only one. 80.240.219.132 17:17, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :: How do you yell?!--207.86.178.231 10:33, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::: I don't think you can; he probably meant yielding. 68.238.30.2 17:52, 3 May 2006 (CDT) wording "can be paid off only temporarily." and "can be paid off, it's only temporarily." have different meaning. Can someone that knows rewrite this? 75.15.131.228 23:57, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Nocturnal Has anyone tried getting this, then summoning Nocturnal to see if he will have any unusual reactions?64.230.110.72 17:49, 28 October 2007 (UTC) No, I think this is a good idea though, on a side note, My game (360) is bugged, during the boots of springheel jak quest it talked to him about being the gray fox first instead of giving him the boots, now the boots are in my invintory the gray fox is still in cheydihal and he won't talk to me, and my old saves are gone! I tried this to see what would happen and nothing did. Nocturnal gave me the quest and the reward no problem. --InterestedFreak (talk) 10:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Translation When I translated the Grey Cowl of Nocturnal it said "Shadow hide ou." This makes sense because of Daedric grammar because they normally leave out "y" and "z." But on the page it says "Shadow Hide Yuo." I might be wrong about the translation, but it would be good if someone double checked this to make sure it isn't just me. (Katas 'Wattinr (talk) 04:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC)) :It's now fixed. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC)